Talent Show
by mishy-mo
Summary: yup i know, done to death but this is my take, bored SGC then chaos ensues, implied DanJan & SamJack, S8 with Janet. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Talent Show

Chapter 1

It was a regular boring day, as regular boring days go in chyenne mountian. In fact it was too boring.

No enemies had decided to rear there ugly heads even the slightest in the last three weeks, all missions were going as planned and Siler was yet to cause a power failure this month. General O'Neill spun around on his chair, obviously bored as he picked up speed then pulled his arms in tight to go even faster still. Then stretching them out again going slower. Out. In. Out. In. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. Slow.

"There's nothing to do!" he eventually cried to no one in particular as he brought himself to an abrupt stop.

And it was entirely true, for the first time since becoming a general his desk was completly clear of all things that used to resemble trees. Taking three sheets of these offending things (still offensive even though they were blank) from his top drawer that also contained the tattered remains of his yo-yo that disintegrated after a scrape with a 2 foot thick concrete wall, he rolled the blank sheets into balls and began tossing them expertly in the air.

It was juat at this time that Walter stepped into the office, his clipboard holding a sheet of paper that was completely ink-less.

"That's quite a talent you've got there sir."

Silence was forcoming from the general and the three soft squishy noises of the papers balls hitting the ground spread through the room; the general had an idea.

"Walter you're a genuis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Talent Show

Chapter 2

Sam was bored.

The desks in her room were clear of all tools, wires, doohickies and papers; the entire room having been organised three times in the last two days. And after sorting everything in every possible way she had now resorted to staring at the flashing lights on the instruments that took up the entire length of one side of the room. she could swear on several occasions that she'd seen star constellations in those blinking lights. And after an hour she had one and a half gate addresses.

It was only after she completed the second address did she begin to think that the universe/galaxy or even the world should need saving by now.

The sound of rushing footsteps and someone calling her name as they ran down the hall had Sam slightly regretting her last thoughts, only slightly. So she sat and waited.

She was mildly surprised to see Janet come running into her lab.

Well it wasn't exactly running, she came clicking in with her arms waving about and one of them holding on to an extremely bright coloured piece of paper.

Thankfully Sam noted that the presence Janet's smile and twinkling mischievous eyes could only mean that the world was defiantly not coming to an end.

"Sam! Sam!" she called.

"Janet! Janet!" replied Sam's voice filled with fake excitement.

"Really, you're that bored, well I think that I've got just the thing to cheer you up!"

The waving arm holding the piece of paper became still as the pink flyer came to rest on top of the two gate addresses that Sam had sketched.

It said in bold black letters:

**SGC TALENT SHOW!**

**NEXT TUESDAY!**

**REPORT ALL ACTS TO SGT. HARRIMAN **

**note: one act expected for each SG team.**

"A Talent show?" said Sam a little bewildered.

"Yes."

"So what are you doing?"

"Backing singer; Cassie and I." she said proudly as the mischievous glint became more evident with the presence of an evil grin.

"Oh right," said Sam still looking at the flyer, "sounds like fun."

"Glad you think so," said the petite doctor, "because you are going to lead."

"What?"

"You are going to sing lead vocals."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Well your name is already signed up."

"Janet!" she cried.

"Sam!" she replied with a look that said that the biggest brain under the mountain is defiantly not going to find her way out of this one.

"You're terrible you know that!" said Sam with her eyes smiling.

"Oh don't say that now you don't even know what you're singing."

"Ok now I'm really worried!" she said, "Janet what the hell have you got me into?"

Sam now began really wishing that the world was in dire need of saving, or if it would do a favour and save her for a change - but alas no crack in the earths surface appeared to swallow her whole so her fate was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Talent Show

Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson was extremely bored. He didn't know what was wrong with him but there was nothing left to do in his office.

And Daniel was lost without his agenda of things to catalogue and translate but it was a slow week… month and what work he did have progressed so quickly which left him here, meandering through the dull grey corridors of the SGC. And so one foot in front of the other he twisted and sauntered down familiar halls and eventually found himself at the infirmary.

It was completely devoid of life (and death thankfully) not a soul was injured and hooked up to the brand new heart monitor because the old had broken down with over use. Even the good doctor's office was completely empty.

Daniel sighed quietly.

It was here the thought that he was not so unlike Jack that hit him.

Glancing down he noticed his hands had found their way to his trouser pockets.

_Oh for crying ou…_

Speaking of Jack.

Daniel turned on his heel and headed towards the lab of his fellow scientist on SG-1, knowing that if Janet wasn't here she was probably with Sam.

When he arrived at the door he could hear copious amounts of laughter and giggles coming from beyond the wooden barrier – definitely Janet and Sam he thought entering.

"Hey." He said moving in to the room.

He moved closer as the women tried to calm their giggles, he ended up standing next to Janet and leaning on to the high work surface obviously bored.

"You bored Daniel?" asked Janet.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" he said doing that adorable grin thing he does so well.

"Well, we think the general has the same condition and thought of an interesting was to cure it," said Sam handing over the piece of paper, only now realising the two doctors were having one of their little 'moments'.

Without either of them noticing she rolled her eyes and made a small tutting noise.

"A Talent Show?" he said with much scepticism, glancing at the paper.

"That's what I said!" said Sam.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to be the team representative I'm not doing anything in front of the ENTIRE SGC!" said Daniel.

"Well Janet, care to explain?" Sam asked of her best friend.

"Sam's going to sing!" she squealed. "And Cassie and I are going to be her backing singers."

"You're going to sing?" Daniel asked staring at Sam as if she were a really, really weird alien.

"Apparently. Janet here put my name down without even consulting me so I'm tied into it now!" she said, "I don't even know what I'm singing!"

"My house, 7 o'clock, and we'll start rehearsing." Said Janet as if issuing a challenge.

Sam agreed with a nod.

"Can me and Teal'c come along?" asked Daniel, "You are representing SG-1."

Janet seemed to consider it, then eventually agreed. Sam on the other hand was already back staring at her wall.

"Oh look, Orion."


	4. Chapter 4

Talent Show Chapter 4

"Walter!" the general called.

"Yes sir?" Said the sergeant appearing at the door frame a second later.

"How's the enrolment coming?"

"Very well sir, the memo only went out 4 hours ago and we already have 9 acts."

"Really? So who and what have we got?"

"SG teams 13 and 14 want to put on a short play. SG-6 acoustic guitar and singing. SG-3 have put forward a comedy act. Someone from SG-9 is going to play classical piano. The archaeology department has put together a rock band. SG-1 are singing. The SF's…"

"What was that about SG-1?" asked Jack.

"Their singing, well at least Colonel Carter is with the help of Dr Frasier and Cassandra." He said simply.

"Right, well that's great Walter at least we have something to look forward too over the next week. I'll see you tomorrow."

And so the general left the room and headed to his quarters to get changed and head home all the while wondering what the Doc and Sam were planning.

Needless to say with half an hour before the shift was supposed to finish, he left a confused Walter behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Talent Show

Chapter 5

Sam pulled her car over two blocks away from the front door of her best friend's house. She sat in the twilight glow of the Springs sunset desperately trying to devise some sort of excuse to get her out of this so called practice and ultimately the entire competition. But before her mind, that was much more accustomed to solving problems of a different kind, came up with a solutionanother vehicle pulled up along side hers.

"Colonel Carter."

She turned to see the faces of her two team mates. The face of Daniel Jackson was distinctly happy with a slight hint of mischief. Teal'c's face showed signs of a smirk as he looked on at his team leader who was quite obviously 'hiding out' from the 'talent show practice' that Daniel had tried to explain to him. However as soon as Daniel began comparing it to 'American Idol' Teal'c's eyes gained a humorous glint and a smirk appeared which he had yet to fully shift.

"Are you not attending a practice at Dr Frasier's home?"

"Yes, Teal'c."

"Have you forgotten where Dr Frasier's home is?" he asked his smirk fully visible, with the wit of his joke.

"No, Teal'c." she answered a little annoyed and exasperated, "And quit smirking already, it's not that funny."

But the frown that developed over the course of those words soon wilted and gave way to giggles and a smile.

"Ok, guys let's go." Said Sam starting up her car and making a move.

They pulled up at the Frasier just a few short minutes later to a squeal that could be heard over both the car engines and through the walls of the house. Seconds later the source of the squeal came streaming from the front door and made a bee-line for Sam's car.

"Sam!" said Cassie, in a high pitched excited voice, "I'm so excited about the Talent Show and mum picked the perfect song! Just wait 'til you hear it."

And so on as the teenagers speech continued while she accompanied SG-1 in to the house and through the tidy homely living room and through to the kitchen where Janet stood with a bottle of wine and a corkscrew.

"Hi guys. There's beer and juice in the fridge if you want it, guys."

"We have brought pizza." Said Teal'c.

"What kind?" asked all three females at once.

"That's spooky; it's as if you're all in sync already." Daniel said smirking.

At this he received three glares, at which point the smirk disappeared and then he began to look distinctly nervous and turned to Teal'c for back up.

"So, what flavours did we get?" he asked uneasily.

"Cheese, pepperoni and vegetarian." Teal'c replied dutifully and placed the pizzas on the counter.

Nods of approval came from the three ladies as Cassie and Janet made their way round the kitchen making sure everyone had a plate and a drink, happily forgetting Daniels comment with the promise of good pizza and alcohol.

Soon they were all seated in the living room with pizza in one hand and a glass in the other.

"So what am I singing?" asked Sam starting the conversation.

Instead of an answer, everyone observed a Cassie shaped blur run from the room then return seconds later with a DVD shaped box.

"This." Said Cassie as she put in the DVD and set it to the right scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Talent Show

Chapter 6

The song finished.

Cassie switched the DVD player off and turned to see the very stunned face of Samantha Carter.

"Sam?" said Janeta little nervously.

"Hmm." She replied still staring at the black TV screen.

Daniel snickered slightly, and still Sam seemed in a world of her own.

"Colonel Carter." spoke Teal'c's baritone voice.

She jumped slightly, and then annoyance crept on to her features as she turned to Janet.

"You put me down to sing _that_ song?"

"Well, yeah."

"Janet!"

"Well, I think its great." Said Daniel honestly.

But before Sam could turn on him he was backed up by Cassie.

"Me too!"

And Teal'c.

"I concur."

"Crap." Sam muttered under her breath, laying her head in her hands.

At this point everyone else in the room started to get a little worried. In fact that was rather an understatement.

Cassie began feeling extremely guilty as it was she who suggested the song to her mother over the phone when she got the call about the SGC talent show.

Janet felt entirely accountable for the entire situation, as the whole idea fell entirely on her shoulders.

Daniel and Teal'c were worried about Sam in general. This was not an expected reaction.

But all the worries and guilt disappeared when Sam brought her head up to reveal a true smile and a glint in her eyes and said;

"So, what am I going to wear?"


	7. Chapter 7

Talent Show

Chapter 7

Sam arrived at the SGC on Monday morning and proceeded to the infirmary as instructed by Janet, just to go over the final details of everything that she had discussed with Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c the previous four days.

One thing she was sure of was that the performance would go without a hitch; it was just a question of wither it would be good or not.

She stepped into the elevator after changing into her uniform, barely aware of the other occupant as she was deep in her thoughts.

"Somethin' on your mind, Carter?"

Jack was a little worried as to what exactly was troubling Sam, normally she would have greeted him by now and started spouting techno babble or humming (at this thought he felt a slight shiver go down his spine) or something by this point.

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, taking a millisecond or so to get over her shock before answering.

"Um yeah," she replied, "Sorry, Sir."

"Nah don't worry about it. So how's the singing practice going on?" he replied trying desperately to have a casual outward appearance but Sam could tell otherwise.

He received no reply instead Sam looked directly at him; staring him down to get him to ask the question he really wanted to.

He turned and looked her in the eye.

Their gazes were locked right up until the elevator doors sprung open to reveal a technician with his arms full of reports.

They looked at him, he looked at them, then they looked at each other, then they looked at him again.

"I'll catch the next one." He said as the elevator made a noise and the doors began to close.

"So." Said Sam turning to her CO once again.

"So."

And the staring began again but not two floors later Jack caved.

"Alright ok," he said slightly annoyed as she smirked slightly, "What are you singing?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm not telling."

"Carter!"

"I'm not telling!" she said smiling.

"Please!"

"You'll have to wait like everyone else." She replied with an air of superiority.

"Are you any good?" he asked smirking getting back at her for staring him down.

She feigned hurt and shock, just as the doors opened then she stepped out and turned smiling towards the only occupant of the elevator and finally replied.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She grinned at he look of shock on his face as it disappeared behind two metal doors.

Then she turned to make her way to the infirmary only to find that ol' Doc Frasier had been standing there the whole time.

"Morning?" Sam offered innocently as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Talent Show

Chapter 8

"Morning?" Said Janet slightly angry and using that mothering-doctor-ly tone she'd perfected over the years, "Samantha Carter, get in my office right now."

"Yes, mom." Sam replied tempted to stick her tongue out at her.

By the time that Sam had been marched off to the Doctors office Sam could tell that her friend wasn't angry any more; mainly due to the biggest grin ever planted on her face.

"Sam Carter!" she said almost giggling hysterically.

"Janet! Would you calm down? Please?"

"Ok, Ok." She said. And it was true, she had stopped giggling. But Sam was sure that the smile on her face would be there all day. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well, yes. Isn't that the point?" Sam replied.

"Aw, but the look on his face! I wish I had a camera! Maybe we could get a still from the surveillance cameras!"

"Uh huh, and what would you do with it?"

She grinned evilly and then both of the burst in to fits of giggles.

And as with Daniel's usual timing he appeared at the office door, looking on at two of the smartest officers under the mountain reduced to school girl giggles.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh, hi Daniel." Said Sam trying to stop the giggles.

"Morning, Daniel." Janet said instantly sobering and giving Daniel a quick subtle once over, and not just to check if he was in one piece, as was usual when she saw Daniel coming into the infirmary after a mission.

"Morning, Janet." He replied in a sort of distant daze.

Oh come on, thought Sam. Then again she was one to talk; though she hoped she wasn't quite that obvious.

"Right you two," she said ending their little moment for the moment, "So's everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Well, I phoned the dress shop this morning and they have them in, we just need to pick them up." Said Janet.

"I've got the music copied to a disk, and Teal'c is 'procuring' a smoke machine or two." Said Daniel.

"Ok, so just a dress rehearsal and then the real thing?" said Sam.

"Yup!" They both replied grinning at the lead singer.

"Oh boy." She muttered.

She was really going to do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Talent Show

Chapter 9

Everything was perfect during the dress rehearsal. The dresses fit well and were the right colour. The microphones worked. The smoke machines made a great effect. The music and singing came in on cue. And what little choreography they had devised between themselves looked in perfect sync.

Sam finished the song perfectly in what was the best performance yet.

Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie couldn't help but cheer as the song drew to a close. Sam ended up joining in as they embraced each other in a group hug.

"That was brilliant girls." Said Daniel, affectionate and proud.

"Indeed, it was most entertaining." Said Teal'c.

All three of the singers smiled.

"I think we're ready." said Sam, with a tone of finality

* * *

The crowd of the SGC gathered rather apprehensively. Everyone had a stake in the talent show, wither it was their talent, team pride or cash; every one had something to gain and all to lose. While not every member of the SGC could literally attend, Siler and other techies had rigged up an internal broadcast system that would feed live images from one of the SGC larger storage rooms on the upper floors to any free screen under the entire mountain. All those actually present in the room were mainly those who were just performing and the odd person who came in on their day off just to see the show. And of course a few who had managed to plead with their doctor to get a 'get out of jail free card' and a front row ticket to the show in a line of six wheel chairs and two large comfy seats. 

There were a total of 19 acts and they were split into two groups with a break between, this allowed the front row to be tended to i.e. to up the pain meds to cope with the terrible acts etc. and for the second set of acts to watch the first and either get very scared or very smug.

Despite that it was indeed a show and not a competition there was a great deal of competitiveness and a desire to be the best.

But none of this troubled Sam as she looked through the door that linked from the 'stage' to the 'changing room' searching through the gathering crowd for a familiar face that did not appear.

Probably busy, she thought, probably in his office too occupied by paper work to even watch on a screen which would make this entire thing a waste of time.

But little did she know that very person she was looking for was much closer than she thought.

* * *

SG-1 was the fourth act in the first section. 

First, was SG-7 who did a very funny spoof sketch of American Idol that had the crowd cheering (reluctantly in some cases). The team had the only actual Brit on the SGC payroll; he came over from the UK a few months ago as part of a new agreement between the knowing countries of the world. He did a fantastic Simon Cowell impression.

It took just a few short moments for a few helping hands to take the props away and be replaced with a few chairs and a music stand.

The next performers where two officers; one from SG-11 bowing a violin and another from SG-12 playing the flute. They played a sort of classic tune but it was jazzy and modern at the same time. Again the act was very good, and those soon to be performers in the audience were starting to a get a little worried.

Next came something to ease their fears as the SF's did a rather comical rendition of "It's raining men". In drag, of course. It was utterly hilarious and the laughter could be heard throughout the entire SGC so that the very walls seemed to be vibrating with it. It took forever and a day for the giggles and the laughter to subside at which point the next act was waiting and ready on stage.

* * *

Jack watched intently as the screen in front of him flicked to show an image of Sam that was like something from a dream.

* * *

Authors note; right ok guys this next one is gonna be a biggy so it might be a few days before I post, hope you stick around and thanks for all the great reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Talent Show

Chapter 10

* * *

Author's note: Ok "_this"_ is Sam singing and **"this"** is Janet and Cassie singing, just in case it gets a little confusing, though if you've heard the song it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Sam stood, centre stage, in a long flowing cornflower blue dress. The dress was tight round the waist and then draped straight down to her feet from the curve of her hips. Cassie and Janet were in similar dresses, though they were a rich caramel colour, they stood a little be hind Sam on either side of her, almost as if the angelic forms of Sam's conscience. Around their feet grew a carpet of smoke, adding the angelic theme.

The crowd drew silent at the scene before them, and waited.

Soon a few soft notes of a sweet tune came through the sound system and only a second or so later, Sam's soft sweet voice joined it.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation." _

She sang softly if not a little nervous, but then as drums and brass kicked in over the music, her hips shifted with the beat and her voice became louder and more confidant;

"_That's ancient history--been there, done that!"_

"**Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?" **

Janet and Cassie began to sing in unison, swaying their hips to the music and pointing in the direction of Sam as they tried to give her advice.

**"He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden.  
Honey, we can see right through you."**

"_Oh no-o…"_ Sam sang over Cassie and Janet's next few lines.

**  
"Girl, ya can't conceal it.  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of."**

"_Oh-o, No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no." _

Sam's voice began the chorus, with a dramatic wave of her hand as if to dismiss the words just sung to her.

"**You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it, uh-oh."**

The two women in the background sang, moving their head from one side to the other with the 'uh-oh'.

"_It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love."_

As she sang these words, Sam couldn't help but grin, neither could Janet, Cassie, Daniel, Jack and half of the SGC. But not Teal'c of course.

"**Shu-do, shu-do. Oo-oo-oo." **

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh-o."_

"**You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?"**

"_Whoa._

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no."_

"**Give up, give in," **

Then Janet sang;

"**Check the grin, you're in love."**

"_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love…"_

"**You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love."**

"_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it."_

"**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love."**

"_Ah, oh,o-oh-oh-o."_

Sam smiled softly and wistfully as she searched through the crowd once more, still coming up empty before she sang her last lines.

"_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love."_

The crowd had lulled into a stunned silence for a moment and then suddenly burst forward into rapturous applause and cheers for the singers on stage. It was certainly the biggest cheer yet as those who were worried about their own future performances forgot about it completely as the only thought at the forefront of their minds were about Walter's pools and the money they had in them regarding the lead singer on stage and a high ranking military official who unbeknown to them was hiding out in a cupboard off "stage left" next to the door for the "changing room".

Said high ranking military official was in shock.

She is good, he thought. Very good.

But being of high rank and sound mind he had thought of this eventuality, not necessarily who this eventuality would come about, but certainly that it might happen and as such he had a plan.

On stage Sam, Janet and Cassie all blushed as they stood before an adoring crowd. They all turned to each other and grinned, then stepping forward they took each others hand and took a bow then bolted, as fast as their high heels would allow, off -stage and to the relative safety of the changing room where a happy Daniel and Teal'c awaited them, not to mention the other half of the Talent shows act with either a grin or a shocked look on their faces.

Janet and Cassie stepped down first and became hidden from the view of the audience. Sam followed them in a daze. As usual she was thinking.

She couldn't believe she had actually gone through with the whole thing, but there was something else. Sam wasn't sure what was, the idea that it might have been disappointment popped into her head, but before she could dwell on it any further she lost sight of Janet and Cassie and everything suddenly became dark.

"Where is Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked of Janet and Cassie as two members of SG-6 headed past the small group in the direction of the stage.

"She was right behind us."

* * *

Authors note (II); so what y'all think? I apologise if the song choice was a bit of a let down (I know there are better songs out there) but this one just seemed like more fun. In case you're wondering it's from Disney's Hercules. Hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Talent Show

Chapter 11

Sam didn't scream.

And it wasn't because of the hand covering her mouth.

It was familiar grip around her waist, not too tight, more persuasive and even protective than anything else. It was the familiar curve of the chest pressed close to her back. It was the soft whisper in her ear.

"You were great."

He removed his hand from around her mouth and brought it further down so that his hands were clasped at her stomach.

"You think so?" she whispered in reply, leaning slightly into his embrace.

"Uh huh." He said tipping his head forward slightly that his warm breath caressed her neck and sent shivers down her spine, before resting his chin on her shoulder.

They stood there for a while as the sounds of SG-6 singing and playing "Time of your life" drifted through the thick door.

"They're going to worry where I am."

"Let them." He said simply, then added, "Something tells me that after that performance they wouldn't be too worried if we both 'got lost' for a few days." He said suggestively.

"While that does sound nice, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why we haven't 'got lost' before."

"Hmm." He said loosening his grip and stepping back from her. "Well, I suppose there have been a few little reasons."

He moved a little further into the small cupboard and took a seat on one of the stackable chairs he'd borrowed from the room beyond the door. Sam's eyes had yet to adjust so he reached forward and took her hand,

"Here, we might as well have a seat if were gonna go through this."

"Yeah," she said as she felt around in the direction which he'd pulled her, inadvertently she gripped his knee then released it as if it was a hot poker, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay Carter," he said with a chuckle in his voice, as he guided her hand to the chair.

He could tell she was blushing. Almost as if the room had got hotter by a few degrees just because of the warmth of her cheeks, but he wouldn't mention it, he knew she was glad of the darkness it made her embarrassment and the whole situation easier to deal with.

"So, where were we?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Reasons."

"Ah." He said and then the silence began again. "Are we gonna take turns or something?"

"No, I'm just waiting 'til I can see you properly."Allshe could see was the faintest of outline of him against the darkness ot the cupboard.

"Here was me thinking it was easier this way."

"It is, but that's half the problem."

"I think that this is as good as the whole visibility thing is gonna get. So, just as well I have an escape plan then." He said happily as he began rooting around his pockets for something.

"Good thinking."

"You surprised?" He asked as he took a small silver object from his pocket.

"Not at all, Dr O'Neill."

"Hey that information is classified!"

"Yes, and I can hack, so there."

"Hm, yes I know." He said in such an affectionate way you could hear the smile in his voice, "Well, as for the whole thinking thing, I didn't exactly want half the SGC seeing us emerge from the same cupboard. You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, I never knew General Hammond could turn purple like that, thank god for the security camera."

"Another reason for the escape plan."

"Seems like we're coming up with reasons for the wrong problem."

"Well, that's life." He said before taking hold of her hand and pushing a button on the small device he retrieved from his pocket. They were engulfed in a familiar light as the feeling of being beamed away to some distant place spread through them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Talent Show

Chapter 12

They landed a little heavily on a low set couch, hands still clasped together as Sam took a moment (blinking in the sunshine) to look around and work out where she is, while Jack slipped the 'favour' he arranged with Thor a little while after becoming a General.

"We're at your house." Sam said simply a few seconds later.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, his eyebrow rising in a Teal'c like fashion.

He received no answer but the sight of her rolling her eyes in a manner that brought a smile to his face.

"And how did you manage to rig this beam up?"

"Perks of being a general," he replied loftily settling further back into couch, absentmindedly thumbing the back of her hand that he still grasped. Then he added, "And it helps to have a four foot tall, grey alien as one of your best buddies."

"Ah," she said only then aware of the soft gentle movements on the back of her hand. She tensed slightly, and instantly regretted it as she saw Jack glance down and there joined hands and his thumb came to a rest.

But still, even now that they were aware of what would be considered a public display of affection, neither let go. They held on to each other in reality, in such a basic way as joining hands, reflecting how they held on to each other emotionally.

Everyday they were connected; drawn to each other.

The first time they lost Daniel (or thought they lost Daniel) something changed. Though they had relied on each other many times in battle, this was the first real occasion where they had come to rely on each other emotionally. At this point Teal'c was still a closed book to them; still too alien and foreign to even begin thinking about seeking comfort and solace. So they turned to each other. They held on to each other so fiercely, Sam sought comfort in those warm strong arms that wrapped protectively around her and the soft shirt, a fragrance she would never forget, gathering her tears. Jack found solace in giving her comfort; trying to shield her as best he could from the pain and making a silent promise to himself, which he had kept always, to watch over and protect her. And in comforting and protecting her he found his own release and soon silent tears drew down his face and onto her jacket. These basic emotions struck deep; far deeper than either care to acknowledge at the time.

And so, buried in their subconscious that emotional reliance grew.

Which ultimately led to their current situation; sitting on Jack's couch hand-in-hand feeling strangely awkward and wonderfully content at the same time.

"Go ahead." Sam said a little out of the blue breaking the comfortable yet unbearable silence.

"What?" said Jack turning to Sam, genuinely confused.

"There must have been a reason why you pulled me into that cupboard; and why you came up with this whole 'escape plan'."

"Well, it's no so easy when you don't have a song to explain it." He replied.

"Is there much to explain?" she asked.

"I suppose not," then he fell into a ponderous silence before he said, "Even if you won't say it, do you feel it?"

The grip on his hand increased as her gaze remained fixed on his, and then finally she nodded her head in a positive manner.

He sighed in a sort of relived manor, his grip increasing to match hers.

"Me too." His voice was a mix of emotions. Of course there was always hope, but there was a hint of dejection in his voice, betraying the severity of the situation and the words they know they won't say but most definitely feel.

For most people this is the hardest part in any 'relationship' but compared with the things they'd been through and the hurdles which may arise due to the silent words of a secret promise, it was certainly easier. They were not most people.

Which was most of the problem.


End file.
